Choose Your Blade
by meekrunaway
Summary: A sequel to "Love, Hate, and Rape". After the dreadful night that changed everything, Kagome must choose what she must do if she really is pregnant, and if so, who's the father? OOC Currently on hiatus till suggestions come :/
1. Chapter 1

Choose Your Blade

Kagome stood impatiently as the tiny old lady in front of her slowly lifted a mascara tube and placed it gently on the conveyer belt. People over 70 didn't usually move as slow as this lady was doing, but she was definitely taking her sweet time.

The seventeen-year-old wasn't the type to go around hitting random people. However, in the current situation, she was ready to shove Grandma 'Speed Racer' and give the cashier her money. Her mom noticed how tense she was and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Relax, Kagome. It's going to be okay no matter what."

Kagome knew that if she looked at her mom it would be a different story. Ever since three weeks ago when Inuyasha brought her home from a nightmare, everything had changed. She could see the horror clearly even now...

_Kagome woke up in the passenger seat of a car. The back of her head hurt like hell, and her vision was still blurry from the intense situation she had just been in. She looked at the driver, who was speeding from what she could tell. Inuyasha glared at the road, tears blazing down his cheeks. _

"_Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered_

_He whipped his head around, intense golden eyes full of misery. "Kagome..." He choked, and then turned his attention back to the road. _

_She fell asleep then, and found herself in her bedroom, her parents hugging her and sobbing that they shouldn't had gone to the movie tonight, that they would've been there. _

_Inuyasha had apparently left by then. _

The old lady in front of Kagome finished, and Kagome flew up to the counter, putting the pregnancy tests she had chosen in front of the cashier.

What choice did she have? By some miracle she could be sterile and not be pregnant, or she was definitely pregnant with a baby. She didn't know what she would do then - with Sango on a 2-month vacation before school starts and Sakura avoiding her everytime she tried to contact her - she was with just her parent's 'support'.

"Would that be paper or plastic?" The cashier popped her gum and smiled happily.

This was hell.

"Plastic." She got through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile...

_Sasuke sat on a park bench not too far from his house. Somehow it __had__ to be sunny outside today, and somehow __everyone__ had to be happy. He mentally slapped himself in the face. How could he do something like that to Kagome? Kagome, his perfect girlfriend. He could still hear her screams of terror and the smell of her tears..._

_ He buried his face in his hands. He was a monster. No matter how angry he had gotten, he should've kept a hold on his 'inner side'. He was ruined..._

_ The crunch of gravel alerted someone's coming presence. _

_ "Oh God please let it be the devil..." _

"Sasuke?" _a familiar voice asked... _


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight sneaked through the bedroom curtains as the day arrived, the shadows dancing on Kagome's body. She stared, unblinking, at the wall next to her. Dark circles had already began to form underneath her eyes, and if her sleepless nights kept up they would be etched onto her face for her entire life.

Both of Kagome's parents had reassured her that they had installed a security system, and now both of them had decided to stay home as long as necessary. It didn't faze Kagome, though. She was going to be awake again every night, just like last night. Only on a rare occasion did she sleep, but she thrashed the entire time, her thoughts racked with the memories.

_"No...stop..." Kagome sobbed_

_ "You'll like it soon enough." Itachi laughed and plunged forward._

_ "Kagome!" Sasuke and Inuyasha yelled from the wall, struggling to break their bonds._

She sat up in her bed, rubbing her face. She couldn't forget it, ever. The details were branded forever into her memory.

Neither Sasuke or Inuyasha had talked to her either since then. As Kagome brushed her teeth absentmindedly, she noticed, really noticed, that only Sango had bothered to talk to her once, on a quick stop on her Bahama Cruise where cell phone service worked. Even then she could tell Sango wanted off the phone as soon as possible. People were avoiding her.

She stared down at the running water, knowing that if she dared to look up, she would see a monster.

~Later that Day~

"So, Kagome, how are you doing today?" An acidic smile graced her doctors features. Not much older than her, maybe 25 or so, Dr. Kitsubi was a tall woman whose features greatly resembeled a hawk. Both of them disliked each other, for reasons neither one of them understood very much, but it was clear Kagome replied with some needed force in a happy-like tone.

"I'm good Dr. Kitsubi. Just here to make sure something is positive or not." Kagome crossed her legs quickly, biting her lip.

"Ah, yes. Unsure pregnancy tests?" Dr. Kitsubi replied, reading the patient's file.

"Two of them were negative, two of them positive, and one broke or something." Kagome said.

Dr. Kitsubi nodded and set down the folder. "Alright, Kagome. Lay down on the table, please."

Kagome hesitantly lowered herself onto the sleek, cold metal. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dr. Kitsubi loading a capsule in some sort of container.

(AN. Please keep in mind that I am only sixteen and know nothing of how doctor's pregnancy tests go. I feel as a writer I should do research, but whatever I'm too lazy, haha)

"Now, this little guy here will sit on the part where the baby usually is and take some pictures. And afterward you'll need to pee in a cup."

Kagome shivered a little when she placed the capsule on her stomach, the cold tingling throughout her body.

"This way we can see if there is a baby, and if a baby is definitely in there, we can see if there is any defects or such." Dr. Kitubi said as she watched the scrambled pictures appear on her monitor. "Sometimes you can even see distinctive features!"

{Elsewhere}

A certain silver-haired hanyou lifted his nose in the air and sniffed delicately. In the middle of Toyko, many smells drifted on the air. For example, Inuyasha could sniff a ramen shop just two blocks from where he sat, but that wasn't his objective for being out here.

He had been following his brother's blood trail for weeks since that night. As it turned out, Sesshomaru and Itachi were both wanted in small-time towns for rape and murder. It was only recently that they had began to 'hunt' near and in Tokyo. Kagome had been their first victim, and two innocent teenage girls had fallen victim to the sickos already. Why they left Kagome alive, Inuyasha had no idea. Maybe it was to torture him and Sasuke, to bring more pain on their lives. Inuyasha gritted his fangs. The minute he would see his dear older brother, he wouldn't hesitate. He would kill him and his creepy friend, even if he was Sasuke's brother.

But Sasuke...

_Inuyasha ran back from upstairs, carrying some towels and blankets with him. The 'torture room' where they had been kidnapped to was a basement of an old, abandoned shack not far from where Kagome lived. It was in working condition, with a bathroom and even a small kitchen. Inuyasha found his and Sasuke's clothes in the kitchen, stacked up in pairs. He had taken his time getting dressed, figuring that the worst was over and he would sniff Sesshomaru or Itachi coming back. _

_ As he approached the basement door he heard Sasuke saying something._

_ "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." _

_ "Sasuke?" Inuyasha opened the door._

_ Sasuke was kneeling on the floor next to a passed-out Kagome, his hands shaking and tears streaming down his pale face._

_ "What the?" Inuyasha dropped the blankets/towels on the floor. "Sasuke, how'd you get out of your restraints...?"_

_ The raven-haired teenager didn't seem to realize one of his best friends was standing in the same room as him. He looked down at Kagome's bruised, tear-painted sleeping face. "I let the 'other side' come out" Sasuke choked. "Oh god Kagome I'm so sorry I hurt you..." He began to put one of his hands down on her soft hair..._

_ Inuyasha grabbed his hand, making Sasuke look up in confusion. "Do you think you have the right to touch her, then?" Inuyasha angrily said. "Do you think any of us have that right anymore? To love her again..." He looked at his long-loves broken body. He had contributed to the horrible state she was in now. He had helped make her im-pure... Inuyasha forced himself to stray his eyes away from the angel so close to him._

_ Sasuke quivered, his lips trembling. "What do you mean?"_

_ The hanyou could see his friend had turned into a child again. He shook his head in pure shame. "I'm taking her home. She needs to see her parents...I need to explain..." _

_ He got up and brought some of the blankets back, taking care to not touch her unconscious body. Sasuke could only watch, his naked body trembling. Inuyasha picked Kagome up effortlessly, and began to walk toward to exit._

_ "Why..." He heard Sasuke cry behind him as he left._

_ He found his car not too far from the shack._

He had no idea what the hell Sasuke was doing right now. To be honest, he didn't care much at the moment. There was no trace of his brother's scent in the air, and HELL he was starving. He headed to the ramen shop, trying not to think of his deed.

(AN: In the first chapter/prologue, I left a cliffhanger of sorts with Sasuke. Don't worry, I will explain more next chapter. The original story/background is titled "Love, Hate, and Rape" and is by Another Yaoi Fangirl. Warning: The original is graphic lemon rape, but it explains what happened before this sequel. Thank you all for reading this chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked absentmindedly at the bowling ball in his hand, not quite sure why it was there in the first place. He had come here on somewhat of a whim, mostly just to look around and be alone.

"C'mon Sasuke, we can't wait ALL day!" Naruto shouted from the booth.

He winced at the blonde foxes voice. Naruto had always been somewhat annoying to him, but he was good to talk to every now and then about issues on his mind. Naruto saw him when he walked in, while he and his new girlfriend were tying their shoes.

"Naruto, let him take his time." Sakura playfully swatted her boyfriend and giggled softly.

Sasuke felt his eye twitching slightly as he threw the ball onto the ramp. He only got 8 pins, and with a somewhat-scowl he turned and trudged back to the booth, his hands pinned in his pockets.

"Aw, too bad." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well watch this, babe!" Naruto whooped and practically ran over to get his ball.

Sasuke watched Sakura laugh and beam idiotically at the idiot. It made him think of Kagome, when she looked at him like that...

"I don't get it."

"Huh?" Sakura turned to her ex-crush.

"Why are you with him? You can see how stupid he is, and you with your straight A's and all..." Sasuke gestured to the concentrating Naruto, who was leaning down and swinging from side to side, judging the 'perfect' angle.

Sakura smiled, and shook her head slightly. "He's not as stupid as you think, Sasuke. He makes his decisions wisely, and he plans ahead, believe it or not." They both watched as Naruto made his move and stood rigid, crossing his fingers and waiting for the result. "He's funny. He makes me laugh all the time, too."

A giant 'X' appeared on the scoreboard above them, and Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"Have you seen Kagome at all?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura looked a little sympathetic. "I heard something had happened between you two, from last I heard around, so I think I need to give her space for a while, to sort it out. She hasn't tried to contact me."

She smiled as Naruto turned around and yelled "I did it Sakura, I did it!"

"Talk to her today." Naruto tackled Sakura into a hug and she gave him a surprised look.

"Please." Sasuke made his face serious. "Just do it."

She gave a small nod and had to kind of shove Naruto off of her to get her turn.

As Naruto cheered Sakura on, Sasuke knew she would do it, and see what was going on.

~~Elsewhere~~

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, her eyes following the fan around and around, like a dog chasing his own tail.

Her parents were just outside with her grandparents, who were visiting for the weekend. She could hear her father's deep comments about the blossom trees and different shrines, but she didn't care for another extensive history lesson on her shrine.

_Tick Tick Tick _the fan whipped.

She closed her eyes, for once, just to listen. She kind of liked it, it was somewhat of a drummers beat.

_Tick Tick Tick_

She threatened to doze off, to let her guard down for once, but a loud clanging suddenly awoke her.

It was her phone.

Kagome leapt up and grabbed her phone from her desk. She looked at the caller I.D. , confirming it was one of the people she had wanted to talk to for a while.

"Hey, Sakura." Kagome answered the phone.

_ "Hey, Kagome." _Sakura's voice echoed with excitement and something else. Concern? "_What's going on?" _

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around." Kagome gave a little laugh.

There was a pause. _"You know what I mean, Kagome. Something's up between you and Sasuke-" _Kagome gave an involuntary twitch when she said his name _"And it's confusing everyone. Did something happen, seriously?" _

Kagome didn't answer for a moment. "Nothing...serious so far, if that is what you are asking."

She could hear Sakura squealing in the background. _"Wait, so that means you two did IT?" _

She didn't answer Sakura for a very long time. "No."

_"Kagome, are you okay?" _Now there was real concern in Sakura's voice. "_Sasuke's not okay either. He seems more...depressed now." _

"Let's just say he got what he wanted, alright, Sakura?" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Sakura paused for a moment. "_Kagome...did he...rape you?" _

"Yes." And with that Kagome started to cry heavily. She couldn't hold this in anymore, not with her friends.

"_Oh, god, Kagome..." _Sakura sounded shocked and angry. _"I'm coming over now, alright?" _

Before Kagome could give her opinion Sakura had already hung up the phone.

~~40 minutes later~~

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi." Sakura smiled at Kagome's parents with four bags in her arms and two giant ones at her feet. "Kagome invited me over for a sleepover, can I come in?"

Mr. Higurashi stuttered at the amount of stuff Sakura had brought but Kagome's mom was used to stuff like this, though amazed her daughter had invited a friend over at this time. "Of course, Sakura, come on in."

"Thank-you!" Sakura chimed and hauled her crap up to Kagome's bedroom. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she went into her best friend's room. "I didn't think coming over would be last-minute. "

Kagome stood up and smiled sadly. "You invited yourself, Sakura. Remember?"

"Quite true, but you need to tell me everything, right now, right here." The pink-haired girl sat down on Kagome's bed and patted the space next to her. "Start talking."

Kagome sighed, sat down, and began to tell her everything. From her kidnapping, to the four-in-a-row rape, to Inuyasha taking her home and his disappearance afterwards.

Sakura, for once, didn't talk or interrupt, but sat and listened, and at one point texted something on her phone which Kagome assumed it was a message to her mom saying that she'd be staying the night or something, or a reply to Naruto.

Only when Kagome finished did she begin asking questions.

"You haven't told your parents about the Sasuke and Inuyasha part yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "They couldn't control themselves, I don't think. They were chained, after all, but they broke those chains too..."

Sakura could see her friend was about to cry so she hurriedly changed the question.

"And they're still looking for those rape/murderers, I suppose?" Kagome also nodded to that.

"Don't worry, I'm here now, and even though now I want to murder Sasuke, I'll stay away from him." Sakura's usually bright blue/green eyes turned to a stormy gray at the thought.

"Thanks, Sakura. I want you to be there when my doctor gets the test results back." Kagome gave a somewhat genuine smile and hugged her best friend.

Later that night, Kagome felt like she could sleep much more peacefully than normal, thankful that at least one of her friends was with her.

A small glow, concealed by Sakura, was her cell phone. She was texting something late-night to Naruto, Kagome thought, so she rolled over and fell into a dreamless dream.

~~At the same time~~

Inuyasha, in a hotel room at the outskirts of Tokyo, flipped open his cell phone to see another text from Sakura.

_She doesn't blame you, I don't think she does. I'll tell you the results of the test when they come through, though._

Inuyasha scoffed a little and started a reply back.

_Thank you for texting me. Keep a good eye on her and make sure she's feeling okay. _

He powered down his cell phone after that, he didn't need any more surprises. He was surprised enough when he got a text from Sakura that day, saying that since he 'helped' Kagome, she was willing to help him with anything he needed, since she guessed he was looking for his wretched brother.

So he just texted back to keep him updated on Kagome. He felt sick for being still able to care about her, but he didn't know if he could help it or not. The hanyou rubbed his ears and collapsed on the bed. Inuyasha closed his eyes, knowing he'd see Kagome in his nightmares.

(AN: I hope everyone is liking this sequel, though I might be doing it wrong, I have no idea. Reviews are helpful, what you do like, what you don't, even what you think should happen, cuz I may make it happen! Credit always goes to Another_Yaoi_Fangirl for the original story, be warned, it's a hardcore lemon. Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be another chapter tomorow or on Monday, so stay tuned!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha...Don't kill me...**

**It has been a while since I last updated, and I apologize deeply for that. I have started up school again, and most of my time has been spent with the drama club.**

**Have no fear, though! Choose your Blade is back! I am also working on a Naruto fanfiction, but I promise I'll have at least five more chapters done before I even put it up!**

**En-joy! ~~**

"Yup...Yeah...Well I'm soooo sorry I couldn't be there to meet your parents, Naruto, but I have to be at the doctors with Kagome right now..."

Kagome watched her best friend, Sakura, argue with her boyfriend over the phone and pacing madly back and forth the exanimation (SP) room. The black-haired girl dug her nails into her arms, scared to death.

"I'll see you in a few hours then, bye." Sakura hung up the phone and slammed it shut.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked.

She should actually be asking herself that question. It had been almost two months since her attack, and she was slowly getting used to being around people again, well, to be more specific, men. She still shuddered every time her dad or her little brother hugged her. She felt horrible for feeling that way, but after the four-way rape and the impending news...

"Yeah. He's throwing a hissy fit but I can meet him after this is done." Sakura rolled her eyes and collapsed in the nearest chair. "He can be so needy sometimes, I swear."

She looked over at Kagome. "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'm here, okay?"

Kagome tried to give a reassuring smile, and resolved to hold her hands in her lap. The acidic smell of the hospital gown was getting to her senses already.

After the three weeks of waiting...she was going to find out the news. Was she having a child...or not? Who was the father if she was, then?

~On the other side of town~

Sasuke sat in the cafe chair, a serene smile gracing his looks. The papers in front of him had arrows pointing every which way on the map. The two profiles of his wretched brother and his friend sat somewhere in this mess of dead trees (AN: Gettit? Trees make paper...nm) He tapped his red marker on one spot before circling it. He had found their hiding spot. He just hoped this time he was right.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his recent partner in the chase. Both hated each other with a passion, but they knew that they had to get rid of their inhuman kin sometime or another.

"Inuyasha." Sasuke twirled the blue umbrella in his pina colada. "This time I've got it."

There was a slight pause before the half-demon answered. "Are you SURE this time, Sasuke? Last time was..."

"I know. This time I'm sure. Come meet me in three hours, leave Tokyo now. I'm at Moriodo Cafe." Sasuke hung up. His eyes narrowed. Last time, when he and Inuyasha had gotten there, all they found was an empty house with a skeleton in the basement.

It wasn't pretty.

~~Not far from the hospital~~

Inuyasha stared at the screen before putting the phone back in his pocket. So Sasuke was also back in town. From the sound of his voice Inuyasha could detect some uncertainty about his confirmation. Either Sasuke got a lucky guess or they were somehow still in the hunt.

Inuyasha was back for another reason. He had it somehow in his gut to come back, to see Kagome.

Right now the half-demon was staring intently at the hospital windows, 50 feet off the ground on a tree branch, scouring the place for the sight of Kagome's shiny black hair. Sakura had been a faithful friend, hopefully, she was telling Inuyasha everything. Many times she had asked him if she could tell Kagome about this, that he was searching for his brother for her...

Of course, he told her no. First off, he felt like the scum of the earth for even...doing a thing to Kagome. To succumbing to his demon lust...it wasn't suppossed to happen, not ever. And Kagome...the angel he loved probably hated him to the bone. At the very least she was scared to death of him.

Yet here he was. He needed to see her. He HAD to see her.

At that minute he saw her. Pale, but still beautiful. His heart cracked at the sight.

His phone buzzed. It took a while before he could draw his eyes away from his childhood friend and he saw it was Sakura. _What the..._

"Hey, pinkie, who are you calling now?" Kagome asked, puzzled at the intense expression on Sakura's face.

"Sorry Kagome, I've gotta get through these voicemails from Naruto." Sakura was surprised how easily the lie passed through her lips. Somehow, she felt like Inuyasha needed to hear the results.

At that time, Dr. Kitsubi decided to make her entrance. "Hello Kagome... and...Kagome's friend?" She asked of the pink-haired girl.

"Yes, I'm here to support." Sakura slowly lowered the phone to the table next to her, careful not to hang up on Inuyasha. _He cares. He needs to know._

"Your test results have come in, Kagome." The doctor paused, her lips pursed. "You're pregnant."

A little sound choked in Inuyashas throat as he watched Kagomes face change from nervous to confused. Then it was frustration, before an odd look came over her face.

"I understand if this is hard to take in." Dr. Kitsubi apologized.

Sakura looked at her friend. She was about to jump up and hug Kagome when she saw the look on her best friend's face. It wasn't puzzlement, but it wasn't shock either. What was...and Sakura had it.

_Wonderment. _

"We have the screen shots in also. You also can see the baby's features." Dr. Kitsubi paused. "Would you like to see?"

Kagome stared at the floor for a moment before nodding at the doctor.

Inuyasha felt like he was about to beat himself to death. Kagome had turned her head, so he couldn't see her face. All he could rely on truly was the call that was going on.

_Oh God, Oh hell_

"And here is your child, Kagome." The doctor light up the x-ray scanner.

Kagome looked at the picture.

"A girl. Congratulations."

Tears welled out of her eyes, and Kagome collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"I'm bored of this cities...entertainment, Sesshomaru." Itachi yawned as the girl he was banging finally passed out from exhaustaion.

Sesshomaru paused at the door, he was just about to go out when Itachi brought up this...subject again. This was Japans best brothel, and yet Itachi could fuck forever.

"I suggest, dear friend, that we wait for our little brothers to find us." The older Uchiha (AN: MS?) pulled out of the prositiute and smiled.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the scent Itachi was emmuting. (AN: Made up, means basically exposing. YES haha, KIBBLE! Comment if you know the definiton and if you know where it originated! It's a real word!)

"I suggest we keep moving, _dear friend_." Sesshomaru murmered. "Before the police catch us." And with that, he was gone.

Itachi snorted. "Pitiful."

Sakura waved Kagome goodbye as she started towards Narutos place. So many questions, and none of them had really been answered.

Kagome was happy, actually, excited even for some reason, and she seemed okay to Sakura.

She could guess why her best friend fainted, though. She would too. She grinned as she remembered. She knew it. Kagome had an ounce of interest for the father, too.

She started to skip, humming a old tune she had known for ages.

The image of the baby rested in her mind, and the two unmistakable ears on the top of her head popped up every now and then.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I am super evil, arn't I? Pssh, come on. Arn't you excited now? I didn't put Inuyasha's reaction in here because I just love to build suspense! Who else finds out? Are the very newly paired detectives (Inuyasha and Sasuke) close to the rapists/murderers? I know this is a rushed chapter, which is why I didn't really explain how those two teamed up. **

**Here's next chapter:**

**-Kagome begins to wonder where her baby's father is, and suspects Sakura of knowing something she doesn't.**

**-Sasuke hears the news**

**-A mysterious assasian appears to kill...(hint:N)**

**Stay tuned! I WILL finish this story, no matter what!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in a row! Man, I'm on a roll! haha**

**Thank you all for being patient with my ADHD mind, and enjoy chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: The original story is by Another_Yaoi_Fangirl, and is M because of intense lemons. I also do not own Naruto or Inuyasha...but get ready for court very very soon...to gain rights...**

Moonlight dimmed a bit through Kagome's closed window, which woke her up, somehow. She blinked her eyes before shifting on the bed, curling her head into her pillow. Morning always seemed to come quickly. Today the sun wanted to be everywhere.

Yesterday...yesterday seemed like a dream to Kagome... it didn't feel like she was really pregnant...She put her hands gently across her stomach, pressing down, trying to feel some trace of her baby.

_And Inuyasha's too, remember? _Her mind mimicked the events. _You should be happy. You went out with Sasuke to get him jealous, right? And..._

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, forcing her hands to her ears. "It's not like that anymore...No..." She covered her face, sobbing quietly till she fell asleep again from exhaustion. How could they go back to the way it was again...

~~~~10 years ago~~~~

"Kagome..." She looked back to see a chubby-cheeked Sakura wobbling up to where she stopped. "Are you sure there's no monsters in these woods? I keep hearing things..." Tears brimmed on her sea-green eyes and she flinched as she heard a crow caw loudly in the trees.

The brave seven-year old smiled and hugged her friend. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm here. I want to see if that old myth about the shrine being out somewhere in these woods is true." With that, she started off again, forgetting momentarily the girl behind her.

"Kagome! Wait!" Sakura wailed before running to catch up with her.

About a mile away, a dog ears picked up in the pink-haired girls wails, disturbing a half-demon from his nap in the trees. "Ugh. Please do not tell me it's those damn drunk grown-ups again, fucking around probably." (AN: Hah! Eight years old and already an avid cusser!) Inuyasha scratched his head before peering his golden eyes open.

"Sango said it's past the mountain of logs, not by the creek bed!" He heard a very annoying voice yell. "We have to go that way! This isn't the right way!"

Inuyasha stood up on his branch and started to jump from tree to tree, closer to where the voice was. He figured that as soon as he scared the girl away, and her non-talking friend, he could go back to his afternoon nap peacefully.

He reached a point where he could see them, hidden in the leaves, he judged a point on which he could scare them. The two girls were on the path alongside the small ridge, about a 50 foot drop, which led to the river below. The pink haired girl was the one that he heard. But he wasn't listening to her complaints.

He was looking at the black-haired girl.

She was so...pretty. Her yellow dress contrasted with the blackness of her hair and the brown of her eyes. The expression on her face was headstrong, like she knew where she was going, even though Inuyasha knew for a fact that the old shrine was in the complete opposite direction.

"Kagome, it's the OTHER WAY." Sakura tugged on her friend's dress, stopping her from walking any further. "We have to go back."

She turned around, gently removing her friends hand from her dress. "Mother gave this dress to me, I can't get it dirty." Oh, her voice is pretty too, Inuyasha thought absentmindily. Kagome pointed a finger to where she was heading. "I know it's this way. I can feel it."

The black-haired one was talking about the old graveyard, which was in the direction of where she was pointing. Inuyasha figured that the sooner he told them the way, the sooner that he could get to sleep. He didn't keep his eyes off the black-haired girl until he landed harshly on the ground.

Sakura, startled at the silver-haired boy that suddenly jumped down out of nowhere, started to scream at the top of her lungs. Kagome didn't react at first, but Sakura's scream shook her, and she needed to take a step back to balance herself again.

If only the ridge had gone a little further.

"Kagome!" Sakura screamed as she watched her friend tumble down the ravine. Her shocked eyes barely registered a very fast-moving silver blob, skimming down the mountainside to Kagome.

She closed her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could do, but fall down the rabbit hole forever and ever. _Mom...Dad...Souta.._. The roar of the river came closer and closer, and she just hoped that it would be okay...

She felt something catch her with a large thud. In shock she opened her eyes to find golden-amber eyes staring intensly into hers. "Hang on!" She heard, and then she was underwater.

"Kagome!" She heard Sakura's voice not too far away. That girl had a louder voice than anyone else Kagome knew.

"Sa..." She opened her eyes bleakly, seeing the same intense eyes looking at her again. "Wha..."

"Are you alright?" She could see now that he wasn't human, his dog-ears proved so. _I wanna touch them..._Kagome thought absentmindly before slowly nodding.

She saw a fang poke out as he grinned. "You should be aware of your surroundings, shorty."

That got her awake. "I'm NOT short, demon." She sat up, shivering from her wet clothes, she glared at Inuyasha. "What are you going to do with me and Sakura, now that you've got us, demon?"

His eye twitched. "I won't do anything with you or your noisy friend." He gestured to Sakura, who was now hurrying down the safe path. "And I'm not a demon. I would've killed you by now if I was one, _Kagome_." He sing-songed.

She glared at his face, and he glared right back before turning away. "I'm Inuyasha." And he was gone.

"Kagome!" Sakura wheezed as she pulled to to where Kagome lay, gazing at the spot where the half-demon had vanished. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha groaned, grinding his fists in his forehead. What should he do? Go with Sasuke or meet Kagome?

He could tell Sasuke was getting impatient with him as he viewed Inuyasha as the scum of the earth. It was by chance with Sakura suggesting that the two of them work together to save time, but it wasn't working. Not. At. All.

The fact that the baby was his...

Inuyasha smiled. _The baby was his..._

**Hey. I will write more, sorry for this...short part. **

**But hey, I gave you something didn't I? Haha good job, me! More to come, thanks for being patient! **


End file.
